This invention relates to a compactor apparatus and more particularly to a backhoe compactor/scraper apparatus and method for compacting loose fill material.
As land is developed and new buildings are built, numerous underground pipelines must be laid. Long trenches as deep as 6 feet are dug, and pipelines are laid, connected and tested. When the trenches are refilled, the dirt must be closely packed to prevent later settling. A loosely-packed trenchline running beneath a building may settle and crack the building foundation necessitating long and costly repairs. Substantial damage and delay may also result from settling earth in loosely filled trenches under roadways and parking lots.
To achieve sufficient compacting, trenches are often filled and packed in layers using a tractor with a scraper and a manually operated jackhammer. Each layer of fill dirt is pushed into the ditch by the scraper and then compacted by the jackhammer. This process is quite slow and requires at least two men to operate the machinery. Compactor apparatus are sometimes used which attach to a backhoe and vibrate to settle the earth. The bulkiness and weight of these apparatus, as well as their high cost, have rendered them impractical for many jobs. Furthermore, substantial equipment maintenance is required because of the damage caused by continuous vibration.
The present invention comprises a simple and efficient compactor/scraper connected to a backhoe for moving and packing fill dirt into trenches. The invention includes a compaction roller adapted for backhoe attachment having radially projecting teeth spaced around the roller circumference. At least one comb assembly is provided for cleaning packed dirt from between the roller teeth. The compactor has a scraper member attached to the backhoe for pushing fill dirt into the trenches.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a closed cylinder is mounted on a free wheeling axle and has a plurality of radially projecting steel teeth evenly spaced around the cylinder circumference. A backhoe attachment member connected to both ends of the axle includes two comb assemblies having teeth spaced to fit between the cylinder teeth for cleaning. A scraper integral with the attachment member extends adjacent a portion of the cylinder to act in cooperation with the hydraulic system of the backhoe to move fill dirt.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method of filling trench excavations utilizes a backhoe compactor/scraper mounted on a hydraulically-actuated boom assembly on a tractor.
A layer of fill material is raked into a portion of the trench and evenly distributed using the backhoe compactor/scraper. The compactor/scraper is positioned on the layer of fill material in the trench and substantial downward pressure including the partial weight of the tractor is applied through the boom assembly. The compactor/scraper is rolled over the layer of fill material until it has been sufficiently compacted. Conglomerated fill material is broken up during compaction by radially projecting teeth on the compactor/scraper.